Ultraman Zach Special: Betrayal! Ultraman Kain vs Ultraman Zach!
Notes *The characters from the Ultraman Kain Gaiden have been approved by Leo Headquarters. *The following special takes place between Ultraman Zach Episode 26 and 27 Dialogue Chapter I Zach slammed through multiple buildings and crushed many cars and trucks. Ultraman Zach: What the hell Kain? Ultraman Kain was silent, but was grinning. Zach was confused. The EDF N.Y. members could do nothing to help. The EDF L.A.members began firing on Zach. Jose: freakin' bastards! Amy: Cap, there's nothing we can do. John: I know. Charles: Caboose, you've been quiet. Caboose: I'm sad. Donald: Dont worry about it Caboose, Zach'll be fine. Charles: You've been quiet too Donald. Donald: Still getting used to Earth. Charles: Ah. Zach was blocking most of Kain's punches and chops, but took a few. Kain was fast, Zach was barely able to keep up. Kain punched Zach between the eyes, and he flew through the air. Jose: Zach!! Zach's color timer began beeping. John: We need to help him! Jose: How? John: Your freaking Den-O! Jose: I don't have my belt! John: Dang it. Amy: Zach! Get out of there! Zach disappeared. Kain did the same. The NY members looked over and saw Ultraman Kain's human host, Jack Furey. John: Lopez, we need Evac. Lopez: (over radio) (Spanish) Yes Sir, sending Evac Bot An eight seated droid flew down ad picked up the members, and brought them back to their base. Chapter II Amy sat down beside Max in the lounge room sofa. Amy: Do you need a doctor? Max: No, it's mostly cuts and bruises, if you could get my some sugar that'd be great. Amy: Sugar? Why? Max: Sugar reduces pain and speeds up the healing process. (It's true! Google it!) Amy: Uh, ok. Charles: Max, you ok? Max: Yeah, just some minor cuts n' bruises, Amy's getting me sugar. Charles: Oh, so you followed my advice? Max: Yeah. John: Alright, this is war! John: EDF L.A. has set up shop in a hotel room a few blocks down. Donald: So? John: I was thinking we could attack them. Jose: All our vehicles are in repair! John: Who said we need vehicles? Caboose: I do, right now. John: My gosh Caboose, we have no vehicles. Caboose: Oh. John: Gang, we're walking. Jose: Walking? We're the EDF! We don't walk! We drive! If there's no vehicles around we saddle up the loudest, largest, nastiest animal we can and ride it! John: Fine, what did you have in mind? Jose: Uh, I wasn't expecting you to agree, so nothing. John: It's settled then, we leave in a half hour at 3:00! Sync? EDF: Sync! Caboose: Toilet! Charles: That's taking it too far Caboose, a toilet isn't a kitchen appliance. Caboose: Wait, you don't eat and poop at the same time? John: Shut up, we leave in a half hour. At 3 the team walked outside and headed to the hotel. Jose: My feet hurt. Amy: You walked ten feet! Caboose: I wish I had 10 feet. Chapter III The team walks into the hotel. John: Amy, do the talking, I'm gonna do look at some tabloids, Y'know, gotta keep up with the latest gossip! Caboose: I love gossip. John: That was a joke, Amy do the talking, Ill make sure to evacuate all the customers. Amy: Wait, we need to know what room EDF L.A. is in. John: Oh, yeah. A rather plump lady with short red hair, a blue skirt and a green shirt stood behind the desk. Lady: What can I do for you? Amy: Did you see anyone wearing armor similar to ours, except the blues is purple, check in? Lady: Oh, yes, at about 1:30 some EDF guys checked in, their armor said L.A. on it. Amy: Those are our guys, what room? Lady: room 137 on the 5th floor, why? Amy: We have a score to settle, please evacuate all patrons from all rooms except that one. Lady: You don't just barge in here and tell me what to do! Amy: Here's my badge. Amy held out a badge with the EDF Emblem on it with her name, social security number, and birthday. Lady: Sorry ma'am, head in in, here's the key. Lady: (over loudspeaker) All patrons must evacuate the building except room 137, thank you! Meanwhile EDF L.A. was In room 137 confused why they had to stay. Ian: Jen, figure out what's going on, Nathan, set up the KSEB (Kaiju and Seijen Elimination Bot) Everyone else stand guard. Simultaneously EDF N.Y. were making their way upstairs. Max: *Pant* Where are the *gasp* freaking elevators here? John: Probably filled with civilians. Jose: There are tons of people running down these stairs as we climb up them! John: Maybe they broke. Charles: One more flight of stairs. The N.Y. team reached the hotel room. Jose and Max stood at the sides of the doorway, Caboose, Charles, Amy and Donald stood behind John as he opened the door. Chapter IV John: (Whisper) Amy, keys. Amy just nodded and handed John the keys. John unlocked the door. John: (Whisper) 3...2...1.... Now! John opened the door and the N.Y. Squad pointed their weapons at the L.A. squad. They were locked in stalemate, if John's team fired Ian's team would fire and vise versa. Ian: Let's settle this like gentlemen, who's your strongest man? John: Caboose, yours? Ian: Nathan. Nathan came out from the bedroom operating the KSEB. John: This is an unfair fight! Ian: Who ever said this had to be fair? John: Yeah, you're right, no one can beat Caboose. John backed up and Caboose stepped forward, Ian and Nathan did the same. John: Let's do this somewhere where we won't cause any damage to the hotel. Ian: Nathan, destroy this place. John: Wait! Nathan blasted the floor with a red laser and the leveled the building. John: Lock your armor! (Armor lock is when the EDF armor activates an energy shield, which makes the user invulnerable for 5 seconds) EDF L.A. had the same idea, so no one was killed. All that was left of the hotel was some brick walls and pipes. John: Hmph! Everyone except Nathan and Caboose backed up. Caboose: Oh, uh, hello mister robot man. Nathan pounded his fists together. Chapter V If you'd like, turn on the Can't Hold Us song. Caboose took a beating, his armor protected him well, but he was still in pain. Nathan gripped Caboose by the neck and held him to a wall by the neck. Ian laughed. Nathan rapidly punched Caboose faster than any human could without a robot-bodysuit. Caboose: ow, ow, ow, ow! The Nathan lifted Caboose up and threw him into a wall. Caboose whacked into the wall. Nathan uppercut Caboose, sending him flying. Caboose landed with a loud "thud!" Caboose: Oww, ugh.. Nathan picked up Caboose and threw him at the wall. Caboose made a dent in the wall so deep he was stuck. Caboose's Brown eyes turned a glowing red, he began to growl. His fingers began to dig deep into the brick wall. Caboose: MY NAME IS MICHAEL J CABOOSE, AND I HATE BABIES!!!! Caboose picked up the brick wall and threw it at Nathan. Nathan's Mech was damaged, but not destroyed. Caboose ran up and began to annihilate Nathan, the robot could barely land a hit on Caboose, and when he did it had little to no effect. Caboose punched the Mech one more time and it shattered into shrapnel. Caboose's visor was broken and his chestplate was dented, but he didn't care, he was Caboose. Nathan knelt down and surrendered, Caboose had won. Caboose calmed down when Amy gave him some orange juice. John and Ian stared each other in the eyes, Ian was furious. Ian: John Jackson, you vs Me in a good ol' fashion fistfight. John: Ok. Ian and John stepped where Nathan and Caboose had been standing a moment earlier. John pulled up his fists like a boxer, and Ian did the same, John punched and Ian a few times and missed, and Ian punched him once and he staggered back. Ian uppercut John, knocking him to the ground. John coughed a bit. Ian kicked John and pulled out a knife. John: I thought this was a fistfight you bastard! Ian: Fistfights get boring after a while. Right before Ian stabbed John, a flash of light appeared. It wasn't Zach, but Kain. Ultraman Kain: Ian, stop fighting, Ultraman Zach and I will fight. Ian: fine Kain. Chapter VI Ultraman Zach appeared, and all the humans (and Donald) watched as Zach and Kain fought. Kain did basically the same thing as before. Zach then remembered Kain's past. Flashback Zach was about 400 years old, which is quite young for a Ultra, when he met his baby brother, Kain. Zach immediately loved Kain, for he would always get along with Kain. When they became adults, Kain began to remember pieces of his past. Kain was a World Destroyer, an Ultra-like being that was pure evil and his main goal was to destroy all planets. One fateful night, Kain came to the peaceful planet Marani, home world of the peaceful Maranians. Kain wiped out entire Maranian cities, killed millions, and after a few days there, he destroyed Marani. Marani's core was pure light, and before Kain could escape the explosion, the power of the core brought Kain back to infant form with no memory of his past One day, Ultraman Aaron, Zach's father, was patrolling space. Since Kain looked so much like an Ultra, Aaron thought he was a lost baby. Aaron took him home an introduced him to the young Zach. Aaron found out about Kain's past when Kain did, and now Zach fears that World Destroyer Kain has returned somehow to destroy the Earth. Current Time Zach was being beaten, but he actually didn't want to fight back. John: Fight Zach! Ultraman Zach: I can't! He's my brother! John: EDF N.Y.: Please Zach!!! Zach was blasted by the Kellium Shot. He realized that World Destroyer Kain was not his brother, but Ultra Kain was. Ultraman Zach: The light! The light can turn him back to normal! John: What are you talking about? Zach: Read the flashback! John: Oh, thanks, use the healing beam! Zach: I need to blast him with the Gallium.. Unf! Amy: Zach! Kain kicked Zach to the ground and stomped on him. Zach was able to hold back one of his stomps, so Zach flipped Kain over. Jose: Mega Gallium Ray! Zach charge up the Gallium Ray and fired. A blinding blast of Light appeared. Kain was unconscious, but Zach knew he was fine. All the EDF L.A. members fell unconscious as well. Charles: They were brainwashed by World Destroyer Kain, they should be Ok in an hour or so. Zach and Kain disappeared. John: Thank God that's over. The L.A. members were brought to a hospital, Zach brought Kain back to M78. John walked into his quarters, and closed his eyes, where he fell asleep. See the Next Episode: Robot and Robot vs Robot and Robot Next Episode Preview Tracy Wells is on the EDF command screen. Tracy: Guess who's back?!?! EDF: Tracy! Donald: Who? John: A really bad guy. Donald: Oh, ok. Tracy: That's right, and I have some new toys! Robot Ultraman Zach and Emerald Brace MechaGodzilla prepare to fight. Category:Fan Specials Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes Category:Brian Haughton Category:Leo Headquarters